


Thin Walls

by jokeraddict0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeraddict0/pseuds/jokeraddict0
Summary: Ever since the ice rink, Luka felt lost, even in his music. He plans for a quiet night at home alone when Juleka asks if she can host an emergency slumber party. Who knew thin walls could be so informative?(idk, first fic on here ever so yeah. enjoy! ^___^)





	Thin Walls

_“I’m thinking Marinette the compass has found herself a new statue.”_  
_“What? Luka? No way. You’re being ridiculous. Sure, he’s cool and nice and everything, but there’s only one statue that drives this compass crazy.”_  
_-he overhears and smiles slightly-_

_“Do you want to take the subway together, Marinette?”_  
_-she stares after the other boy, he sighs in understanding-_  
_“You should probably go over and talk to him. Thanks for inviting me out today.”_  
_“Thanks for coming with me, Luka.”_  
_-she kisses his cheek and runs off, he gives a small sad smile and leaves-_

Luka strummed his guitar wistfully. His life was always filled with music and usually he found inspiration all around him. But the notes of the world seemed dull now. Muted. Ever since _she_ ran off for that other boy.

He understood. Love was unpredictable and you should go where your heart tells you. But it was difficult when _your_ heart tells you to go to _another heart_ who has their own sights set on yet _another_ heart. You want them to be _happy_. You want them to be _whole_. Even…if that means without _you._

But understanding didn’t undermine the emotions swirling in a torrent with in him. Loss, sadness, aimlessness. Emotions that stifled his inspiration and creativity to write a new song as an outlet. His mother and his sister knew that he spoke through his music so he had been avoiding his guitar around them. Just the fact he wasn’t playing concerned them, but he didn’t want them to know the extent of his wounds. Especially, Juleka. He didn’t want her to hate one of her friends just because he wasn’t who _she_ liked. 

At the moment, his sister and mother were out, so he took advantage of the solitude to vent some of his feelings. But his attempts were in vain. Every time he tried to make a rhythm, he thought of her. Every line, every chord, every note. And yet, the very thought of her changed the color of the music. His heart yearned to play a song of loss and love, but he just couldn’t do it. Not of her. Not of Marinette.

She was brave and sweet. Amazing and kind. Always doing her best to help those around her. Any song about her should be bright and melodious. Filled with major keys and cheerful tempos. A sound that made it so you couldn’t help but smile and feel that everything would be ok. But not this melancholy that consumed him. Never that.

She deserved more. Better. _Best._ No matter what happened to him. He could handle it. 

From his pocket, he heard a chirp and he took out his phone. It was Juleka.

J: Hey, bro?  
L: Yeah?  
J: Us girls are having an emergency sleepover. Okay with you?  
L: Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?  
J: Well…  
L: Well what?  
J: It’s for Marinette.

Luka didn’t answer immediately. _Marinette…_

J: So…is it ok?  
J: You don’t have to see her if you don’t want to.  
L: Did you tell her anything?!  
J: No!  
J: I love Marinette. But you’re my brother. I would never betray you.  
L: …  
L: thanks  
J: But I will tease you. :P  
L: You little…

Luka grinned to himself. For the longest time, his sister was always super shy and shut off to the world. She kept to herself and even thought she was cursed when it came to pictures of herself. But when she started at Collège Françoise Dupont, everything started to change. Especially when she came home, super excited, because one of her friends had made the extra effort to make sure she had not one, but multiple, successful photographs of her with her friends on picture day. 

That friend was the same girl he loved. That he shouldn’t…couldn’t love. Because she loved another. And he would never push his feelings on her to secure his own happiness. His grin disappeared and he attempted to play the sadness of his heart again until he felt the movement of the boat as he became aware of visitors boarding.

_Must be the emergency sleepover_ , he thought. Luka placed his guitar beside him on his bed and he began to meditate. Anything to get him through this night. He wanted Marinette to be happy above everything else. 

“Welcome aboard, girls,” Juleka mumbled, as the others filed into her room. Surprisingly, these sleepovers have been happening more and more frequently. Though Luka didn’t mind. He enjoyed listening to them, especially Marinette when she came.

As they closed Juleka’s door, Luka made sure to secure himself on his bed, right up against the wall. He wasn’t sure if his sister was aware of it, but their walls were very thin. He could always hear their conversations. At first, he had been surprised and embarrassed, avoiding that wall whenever possible. But after Marinette started coming over, he found he stuck close to that wall whenever she was there. Even after the ice rink…

“Alright girls,” Alya began. “Once again, we are on the brink. Marinette is on a relationship feelings roller coaster and needs our help.”

“Since when is that new?” A new voice to the usual group said.

“Since Marinette found a new boy she liked, Alix,” Alya replied, teasing.

“Alya!” Marinette exclaimed, embarrassed.

Luka could only think two things, _New boy she liked?_ and _Damn, she is cute…_ Instinctively, he reached for his guitar and let out a few confused notes.

“Ok, I’m new to these meetings and you need to give me the details fast,” Alix demanded.

“Well,” began Marinette, nervously. “I-I’ve been thinking for a while t-t-to move on from A-Adrien.”

“What?” shouted Alix. “Since when?”

“It was since the ice rink incident,” Alya said. 

“Since _before_ the ice rink incident,” Mylene corrected.

“Oh yeah,” Alix replied. “We were discussing you wanting to move on before that.”

“Alix!” Marinette protested.

“What? You were!”

Luka could hear her grumbles of embarrassment. Even through a wall, they sounded adorable. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, letting a few happy notes out of his guitar. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Alya said. “Adrien asked her dating advice and she _naively_ agreed to help him on the actual date. She had every intention to just support him and even asked Luka to be her date…”

_Date…?_ A few hopeful notes flew…

“But…”

_But…?_ Followed by a few sad ones.

“But,” Marinette picked up. “I k-kept getting distracted with my feelings for Adrien a-and seeing him with Kagami was d-difficult. But all that was interrupted by the akuma attack.”

There was a short silence. Luka listened intently. Notes of intensity spilled out from his fingers.

“So, what happened afterwards?” Rose piped up.

“W-well,” Marinette started. Luka stopped playing to listen. “I think…I did s-something stupid.”

“Just tell us straight, girl,” Alya said.

“I really had a g-good time with Luka,” she said. “And I really was trying to help Adrien as a friend. But at the time, I still couldn’t l-let him go. I saw him driving off and Luka saw a-and…”

There was a pause and he could hear a soft sigh filled with regret. _Was that Marinette? No…. could it?_ He tried desperately to not get his hopes up. A few small sad notes escaped his guitar.

She continued. “I realized as I chased a-after his car that my f-feelings were the same as that situation. I was constantly ch-chasing after Adrien while he never l-looked back. And I f-felt…so alone.”

“What did you do?” Alya asked.

There was another sad sigh. “I looked back,” Marinette said. “And…h-he was gone.”

Luka’s eyes shot open in shock. _S-she looked back?_ He couldn’t believe it. He had thought the situation was hopeless for him so he left to give them some privacy. In his frustration of these new facts, his hand let out a slightly louder strum of hard notes. He immediately cringed, hoping they didn’t hear, but the girls continued their conversation without interruption.

“He was gone?!” Rose exclaimed.

“Y-yeah,” Marinette said, her voice breaking a little. He could just hear the tears starting to pool in her sapphire eyes. “He s-said something about t-taking the subway and I ran to catch up but…b-by the time I got there, the train had l-left. I was too late.”

There was a chorus of consoling remarks, the girls doing their best to comfort their friend. Luka didn’t know how to feel exactly, but knowing that she had come after him at all sent a few sad and yet happy notes through his fingers.

“Are you sure you’re too late?” Alix asked.

“W-what do you mean?” asked Marinette. Her voice full of confusion. 

“Well,” Alix started. There was a pause and another girl spoke up.

“She means,” Alya jumped in. “That we’re here…and _he’s_ here…”

Luka could just imagine the blush spreading across her face within the silence that followed. The notes from his guitar were ones of longing and anticipation.

“What e-exactly are you s-suggesting?” Marinette asked, unsure.

“Just…go talk to him,” Alya said.

“Oh yeah, _just_ go talk to him,” Marinette scoffed sadly. “Me, the s-stuttering, clumsy mess. Have you forgotten who you’re talking to?”

Luka couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at that. _She has a point, but she’s so cute when she’s flustered._ His fingers said what he didn’t with a quick string of endearing notes.

“Of course not, girl,” Alya replied. He could hear some shifting, possibly Alya moving closer to comfort her friend. “But you’ve been able to talk to him before. Albeit with some…unique sentence structures.”

A soft look crossed Luka’s face as he heard the magic of Marinette’s embarrassed giggle. The guitar in his lap played the notes to match.

“So how should we get him over here?” Alix asked eagerly. Luka heard Marinette squeak.

“O-over here?” she said frantically. “Y-you mean n-n-now?”

“Why not?” 

“W-well I uh,” she hesitated.

“Come on!” Alix encouraged. “You wanna fix it, right? Best way is to just go and get it done. Like taking off a bandaid.”

“Marinette isn’t like you, Alix,” Juleka mumbled.

“Well, what do you suggest?” Alix asked.

“Oh, we could have him join us for spin the bottle!” Rose offered.

“Maybe join us for a movie?” Mylene said.

“We could have a pillow fight!” Alix said, enthusiastically.

The girls continued to throw suggestions around, but there was one voice Luka had yet to hear speak up. Marinette remained quiet through this and Luka longed to hear what she had to say. He closed his eyes and strummed a melody asking for answers.

“So, what do you think, Marinette?” Alix finally brought the focus back on her. Everyone, especially Luka, waited for her response.

“I-I’m not sure what I want to do,” Marinette said, clearly sounding uncomfortable. Luka couldn’t help but to release some notes of sympathy to her feelings. “C-can we just drop it? I need some time to think.”

He could hear someone stand up ( _Marinette?_ ) and leave the room. The group fell into an unsure silence. 

“So…what should we do now?" asked Alix.

“Well,” Juleka finally spoke. “This is a sleepover. Uh…truth or dare, anyone?”

“Oh yes!” Rose piped up. “Let’s play truth or dare! Alix, you’re first.”

_Seems the actual sleepover activities are about to start_ , he thought. Luka got up so he could go out on the deck to give the girls some privacy for their sleepover shenanigans. Besides, what he had heard inspired him to make a new song and he needed to be able to let it out without the girls hearing.

Luka walked to the door with plans to strum away in one of the lawn chairs on the deck in the moonlight. He was still unsure of what exactly Marinette felt towards him and he wouldn’t be until she told him herself. But he finally felt like his music block was lifted enough to make something new.

He was reaching for the door when he heard a knock. He paused in shock for a second and took a moment to collect himself before opening the door. What he found was Marinette, nervously holding her arm. 

“Um, hello, Marinette,” he said, unsure of what else to say.

“Hey Luka,” she said shyly. “C-can I come in?”

“S-sure.” He stepped aside to let her in and then closed the door behind her. He watched her as she crossed the room, took a deep breath, and then turned to look at him. 

“I-I just wanted to say,” she began. Marinette couldn’t help but look down, trying to gather her courage. After a deep breath, she continued, “I wanted to s-say, I l-like you, Luka.”

Luka couldn’t help but blush. He had a million things he wanted to say, and even more he wanted to do. But he knew she needed to make her own decisions on how to handle the situation. So, he did his very best to stay still and listen to what she had to say.

“But...”

_But…_ , he thought, memories of his sad notes from before rung through his head.

“Y-you know…about my f-feelings for A-adrien, yes?” She asked tentatively.

Luka didn’t respond immediately. But he slowly let out a quiet, “…yes.”

Marinette merely nodded slightly. “W-well, to tell the truth, I…I still have feelings f-for…him. But! I a-also have f-f-feelings for you! My feelings for y-you are new, and I-I’m not sure what exactly I should d-do.”

Luka watched her as she nervously looked at the floor, crossing her arms across her body. _Oh god, she is so damn cute._ But he restrained himself. She needed this.

“Well,” he said, taking a tentative step closer. “What do you want to do?”

Marinette stood there for a little, contemplating. Her mind was in a tempest of uncertainty and she almost fell into it until she heard a calming song enveloping her. She opened her eyes to see Luka strumming his guitar, reading her mood and interpreting it into music. He never said a word but him just voicing _her_ feelings into notes helped her understand how she really felt. 

She felt…calmer. Still nervous, still not one hundred percent certain. But she _was_ certain about one thing. Luka…was special to her. She wanted him in her life, as…more than a friend. She blushed at the thought. She didn’t know if he wanted the same thing, but she knew what she needed to do.

Luka simple watched her as she thought her feelings out. He slung his guitar over his shoulder to rest on his back.

“I like you, Luka,” she restated. “I want you in my life no matter what. I-I don’t know if you f-feel the same. Or i-if you’re ok if I s-still like A-adrien. I don’t even know what I’m s-saying anymo- ” 

Luka stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the stuttering girl. _I love this girl so much_ , was all he could think of as he embraced her. She jumped slightly at the sudden contact, but quickly hugged him back as she felt the love and support through the embrace. 

They stood there for a while, enjoying each other’s company. Luka never wanted to let her go but released his grip when he felt her pulling away. But not enough to stop hugging each other. She looked up at him with an expression that was a mix of happy and emotional exhaustion. He mirrored her. This day had definitely been a roller coaster ride.

“So,” he said.

“So,” Marinette replied.

They both grinned and let out soft laughter. It was strange and new but together, they seemed to have a mutual understanding of each other in that moment. No need for words necessary. But Luka felt the need to clarify something.

“So, you like me, yes?” he asked. He couldn’t help the soft look that he gave her.

“Y-yes,” she muttered. A blush crossed her cheeks.

“Did you know…” he started, slowly leaning his face closer to hers.

“Did I know?” she asked, confused.

“Did you know that I like you, too?” Luka whispered in her ear. He smirked as he heard her squeak of shock and he pulled away to see her face. Her adorable flustered face.

Marinette looked at him in shock for only a second and then smiled up at him. Luka wished he could live in this moment forever. He was about to say something else when Marinette spoke up.

“D-did you know…” she started, hesitating. She avoided his eyes and blushed. 

Concerned, he pulled her in for a hug and said, “Did I know what?”

“Did you know that the walls are super thin here?”

Luka paused for a second before he pulled away and looked at her confused. And then it dawned on him…if he could hear their conversation, then they could hear his music. Every. Single. Note.

With a heavy sigh, Luka let go of her and slumped down on his bed in pure embarrassment. His cheeks were as red as they had ever been, though in reality they only looked a slightly dark shade of pink. 

“L-luka?” she asked, tentatively in front of him. He wasn’t sure what to say. He had never been so embarrassed in his life and he had no idea how to answer after this. 

His mind was racing faster and faster with no stop in sight until he felt that hand. _Her_ hand. Her _angelic_ hand on his cheek. Her hand that brought him back down to earth. He gently placed his own hand on hers and slowly looked up into her sapphire eyes. 

“Luka,” she said. “Please talk to me.”

How could he refuse? “Ma-ma-marinette,” he began. “I am so sorry for eavesdropping. Normally I try not to, but I…I’ve longed for your voice. Even through a wall.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead into her middle. A slow inhale and exhale escaped him.

Marinette blushed and she hesitates for a second. After a little while, she wraps her arms loosely around his head, weaving her fingers through his black and teal hair. 

“Well,” she said, taking a breath to regain her courage. “Maybe I could come over more so you can hear my voice in person, rather than through a wall?”

Luka pulled away and looked up at her. Her blue eyes glistening, a blush resting on her cheeks. “I-I would like that,” Luka managed to say. “Very much.” The softest smile spread across his face as he stood up and wrapped Marinette into his arms.

Marinette returned the gesture and hugged him back, burying her face into his chest. Her compass wasn’t still completely sure which way was north. But at this moment, her attention was on this hug in this moment and how right she felt in his arms.


End file.
